


The Family Barnes

by BubbleBakerPenguinPie



Series: The Family Barnes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Post-TWS, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleBakerPenguinPie/pseuds/BubbleBakerPenguinPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First came love, then marriage for you and Bucky Barnes. There's one thing left now, isn't there?<br/>A collection of fluffy one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was inspired by a tumblr-post, something along the lines of 'Imagine sitting Bucky down to tell him that you're pregnant'  
> I was inspired and wrote the first one and submitted it to the imaginebuckyb-blog, and then I was still inspired and it kinda grew from there.

“Congratulations, Mrs Barnes!” the doctor told you cheerfully. Only, you didn’t feel happy, just nauseous. More nauseous than you had for the last three weeks, which had been very. In hindsight that was perhaps not unusual for morning sickness (except it had affected you most during the early evening so you’d failed to make the connection). So you were pregnant; and you would need to tell your husband …somehow. The two of you hadn’t really talked about starting a family. A grave mistake, you found yourself thinking now. It wasn’t that you didn’t want a family, but your husband wasn’t like other men, he came with a lot of baggage. James Buchanan Barnes, legendary world war hero, brainwashed assassin, Captain America’s best friend – it had been a long and arduous process to rehabilitate him, a process that was by no means over even though he was already so much better than he used to. Your marriage was testament to that fact, yet he would always carry the scars with him.

  
You spent the entire way home trying to think of how to tell him the news, and worrying about how he will take it. You were so nervous that you dropped your keys twice, and your hands were shaking so badly that it took you about five minutes to finally get the door open. By now it was nearing six pm and you felt the familiar dizziness turn your stomach. You ran into the bathroom without saying hello and paid your daily tribute to the porcelain, hoping the not-quite-morning sickness would fade sooner rather than later.

“Honey, are you alright?” you heard Bucky’s voice from the door, tinged with worry. You meant to reassure him, but threw up again instead. Truthfully, you weren’t alright, not at all. You felt a warm hand rub your back soothingly, and eagerly leaned back into the touch.

“What did the doctor say?” Bucky asked softly, brushing some hair out of your face while he continued rubbing your back. You looked up at him miserably, causing him to frown.

“Can you wait for me outside? I need a moment.” You replied weakly, pulling yourself off the floor somehow despite your dizziness and shaking knees. Bucky steadied you, but complied with your request, albeit begrudgingly. You knew he must be worried sick, but you needed a bit of space to clear your head and rinse the bitter taste of vomit from your mouth.

When you had freshened up sufficiently, you made your way to the living room where you found Bucky pacing.

“Hey…” you said quietly, mustering a small smile.

“Hey darling.” He replied, clenching and unclenching his fists by his side, something he was prone to doing when he was apprehensive about something. You were instantly reminded of the day when he proposed to you; the scene had been much the same except it had been you who’d had no idea what was going on. You sat down heavily on the couch and patted the space next to you, beckoning him to sit down. He rushed to your side immediately, gently taking your hands.

“You’re not ill, are you?” he asked, his voice very small and thin. The stricken look on his face made your heart constrict painfully.

“No my love,” you heard yourself say softly, “No no no no no, I’m not ill.” You smiled again, and Bucky allowed himself to smile back in relief before his brows furrowed again.

“Then what…”

“I’m pregnant.” You burst out, your nerves getting the better of you. Bucky’s mouth dropped open as he processed your words. The nervousness was still very much there, coiling in the pit of your stomach, but it dissipated gradually as Bucky’s expression went from incredulity to a brief moment of sheer terror to the widest, brightest smile you had ever seen on him other than your wedding day.

“Oh my god,” he whispered, looking at you with still a trace of uncertainty, as if he can’t believe that something good could be happening to him. “We’re having a baby?”

“Yeah, we’re having a baby.” You confirmed, grinning joyfully yourself now as you wondered why you had been so anxious in the first place.

Some two hours later, after having some dinner and lounging around on the couch with arms wrapped around each other, Bucky is still smiling like he physically cannot stop himself from doing so. You wouldn’t have it any other way, really.

“We should probably start looking for a bigger place now.” Bucky mused, stroking feather-light fingertips over your stomach reverently. You hummed in vague agreement and pressed a kiss to his forehead, finally letting the excitement and joy fill you. You were married to the love of your life, and now you two would have a family together.

“And start thinking of names.” You suggested drowsily, stifling a yawn. There was so much to think of now, so much to organize. You barely knew where to start and the prospect terrified you just a little bit, but you pushed the apprehension away, deciding you would deal with it the next day, after telling all your friends and family the good news. But right now, all that mattered was Bucky looking up at you dotingly and hugging you close to place a gentle kiss on your lips, whispering ‘I love you’.


	2. Prepare for Trouble

It seems this time it was his turn to be nervous, you thought mirthfully while observing your husband fidget in his seat next to you as the doctor squirted some gel on your stomach. You were already a good three months pregnant by now and definitely showing. Bucky held you hand clasped firmly in his as his eyes darted between you and the ultrasound machine. The doctor smiled reassuringly before setting to work.

“Ready to see your baby?” she asked cheerfully as she slid the handheld part of the sonograph across your gently rounded belly. James instinctively leant forward to get a closer look, his hand on yours squeezing lightly. He hadn’t been able to accompany you on your previous check-ups due to being on missions so this was the first time he would get to see your child live, so to speak, not just on an unintelligible print out.

“So, everything appears to be in good order. See, this is the head, and this little flicker here is the heart, beating quite strongly it looks like and then there’s…” the doctor’s voice trailed off on her explanations and she furrowed her brows, peering at the small screen closely, which of course made Bucky almost jump in his seat.

“What is it? You said everything is alright. Everything is alright, isn’t it?” he asked apprehensively, you knew he feared that the serum he’d been given or any of the following procedures conducted on him by HYDRA might have detrimental effects, but you’d managed to calm and reassure him so far. But you couldn’t really hide the way your own doubts were gnawing at you now, with the doctor pausing and staring at the ultrasound image so intently. There had been no sign of trouble on any of the previous check-ups, but that didn’t necessarily mean that there weren’t any.

“What?” the doctor said distractedly, moving the device across your stomach from side to side, “Oh no, no, it’s fine it’s just something I didn’t see before. Happens sometimes.” She went silent again, which did nothing to really reassure either you or Bucky. You were just about to lose some of your carefully held composure when she at last turned her attention from the small screen to give you both a bright smile. “I’m sure now. Congratulations again, Mr and Mrs Barnes – you’re having twins!”


	3. The Godfather

It was hard to tell who was more excited, the soon-to-be-first-time-father or the godfather-to-be, you mused as you unpacked some boxes and filled the cupboards in your new kitchen. You were just moving into a new place, a larger house in Brooklyn just a few blocks from where Steve and Bucky had grown up, and since Bucky had all but forbidden you to lift anything as heavy or heavier than any of the boxes you were confined to the more menial tasks of moving house. Bucky and Steve had just wrestled the couch into its assigned place and came over to you for a moment of rest and a refreshing drink at the kitchen counter, smiling tiredly but beamingly. You poured them each a glass of juice and leaned back to survey the nearly complete living room. They had been moving furniture and boxes around for the last few days and were getting noticeably tired even through their serum-enhanced strength. But it had been worth it. By now, all that was left to do was to assemble a shelf and unpack the rest of the boxes.

Well, everything but the nursery. Steve had offered to paint it as a gift both to you two and his unborn godchildren and how could you possibly say no to that. He’d start the next week and afterwards you would finally get to finish that room, too, cribs and changing table and all.

“Nice work, boys.” You smiled appreciatively, taking another bite of your little array of grossly incompatible food. Both men visibly flinched as you put more mustard on your pickle-shrimp-jelly-sandwich, popping a marshmallow into your mouth right after. You shrugged nonchalantly. Weird and possibly gag-inducing cravings were to be expected during pregnancy. It’s not like you made them eat it, too.

You were just turning around to place a stack of bowls into its designated space in the cupboard when a swift tug in your abdomen made you inhale sharply.

“Darling, you alright?” you heard Bucky’s worried voice and quickly righted yourself, turning around with a lopsided smile.

“Just a little kick …or a punch, I can’t actually tell.”

Bucky is up and next to you in what seems like a split-second. Sensing his hesitation, you take his hand (the right one so he can feel properly) and gently place it on your bump just above where you felt the sharp little tug of one of your babies moving. It’s the first time this happened as far as you can tell, and who could tell better than you anyway? Bucky’s face is a kaleidoscope of wonder as he feels the first real stirrings of life beneath his palm and once again he’ll not stop smiling for the rest of that day.


	4. Pumped Up Kicks

You groaned, turning from side to side in your bed. A furtive glance at the alarm clock on your bedside table told you that it was just past 3 am, which made you groan even more loudly. At seven months pregnant now you had gotten quite large, which didn’t exactly make it easy to move around either. Stretching your aching back, you nudged Bucky awake. He looked up at you drowsily, hair adorably dishevelled.

“Hmmm?” he hummed, ever the articulate one even in the middle of the night. “Everything alright, my love?”

“Tell your kids to stop kicking me in the kidneys. I can’t sleep.” You grumbled testily. 

Bucky smiled groggily, having gotten used to your bouts of sleep-deprivation induced grumpiness over the past few months. He shifted slightly on the mattress, bending down to your gigantic baby bump and placing his warm hand there, rubbing small soothing circles on your skin.

“You better let your mommy catch some sleep or you’ll be grounded until middle school.” He murmured softly while you winced, having just received another blow to your intestines. Those babies were strong, and you contemplated not for the first time that getting knocked up by a genetically enhanced super soldier also came with some distinct drawbacks. Bucky was still mumbling soothingly at your belly, and eventually you felt your unborn children settle down. You sighed in relief and snuggled closer to Bucky, revelling in the warmth he emanated.

“Sorry for being such a grouchy whale.” You muttered plaintively, suddenly feeling like you would break into tears at any moment. Damn those mood swings. Bucky smiled and kissed your forehead, wrapping his arm more tightly around your shoulders.

“You’re my grouchy whale and I love you just the way you are.” He grinned.


	5. Due Date

You groaned in annoyance and looked up from your magazine that you had propped up on your sizeable stomach.

“Darling, could you please stop looking at me as if you’re just waiting for me to explode? It’s driving me crazy.” You grumbled darkly in the direction of your fidgeting husband.

“You’re way past due date. I think I’m allowed to be a little on edge.” He retorts somewhat testily, and goes back to swirling the car keys between his fingers. You roll your eyes.

“Two days is hardly what I’d describe as ‘way past’.” You replied archly, adjusting your position on the couch to relieve your aching back. In vain. In fact you fancy the pulsing just got stronger. You sighed and Bucky went to check that everything was in place for the umpteenth time. If he wasn’t fidgeting he was pacing. A small part of you was amused.

“Everything in order, Sergeant?” you teased him after he set your overnight bag back in its place by the door. The smile you exchange signifies that he’s not cross about your previous bickering.

“Not even born yet and already driving your daddy crazy.” You admonished your belly mildly. And not just him, either. You were so tired of being too large to even get up from the couch on your own, something you needed to do right now because for what felt like the hundredth time that day you needed to use the bathroom. And the back ache wasn’t exactly getting better either. You called and he pulled you to your feet, gently rubbing your throbbing back as he walked you the short distance to the bathroom.

 

“Buck?” you called as you re-emerged a few minutes later, knees wobbling dangerously. He was by your side in a second, giving you a worried look. You forced a smile through the wave of pain washing over you.

“You can stop fretting now, my water just broke.”


	6. Tiny

One and a half days. That’s about 36 hours. You spent a total of 36 goddamn hours in labor and thought you’d die from exhaustion at about eleven different points during that ordeal. Bucky was there with you the whole time, bearing your screams and curses and the fact that you had maybe broken his hand in your vice grip (or surely would have if it wasn't made out of freaking metal) without even a hint of anything but saint-like patience.

Baby number one, a girl, had been born first, exactly two hours and 17 minutes before her brother. Both were healthy and whole and perfect and possessed an enviable pair of lungs each.

“Next time I’m getting a c-section.” You had informed Bucky sourly before all but collapsing into a light sleep with your son still in your arms. You could not recall ever having been so utterly worn out in your life, not even during the most gruelling missions.

Bucky looked over at your sweaty, drained face on the pristine white bed sheets with something like guilt coiling in the pit of his stomach. How was it fair that his beloved wife should be put through one and a half days of pain?

“Not that I blame you,” he informed the babies nestled securely in his arms, “I just think it’s badly planned by nature is all.”

Your newborn daughter burped as if in agreement and stretched out her tiny hand, then wriggled for a moment before deciding that her last (her first really) meal had been an insufferably long time ago and started to wail. Her brother joined in not five seconds later, his grumpiness stemming rather from the fact that he had been so unceremoniously roused from sleep.

“Ugh.” You groaned, alert at once.

“Oh dear!” said Steve from his place in the doorway where he now continued to hover uncertainly. “I can come back later if it’s a bad time right now.”

“Nonsense!” you and your husband say simultaneously, already handling one child each, you nursing your daughter, him gently rocking your son.

“Come in and meet your godchildren.” You add in that tone that brooks no argument, and so he does, setting down a lovely bouquet of flowers on the table and drawing a chair to sit. The words of congratulations fade on his lips as he gazes at those two tiny new humans. You ask him about the mission he just got back from, selfishly desperate to occupy your mind with something that isn’t babies or giving birth for just a moment. Steve obliges reluctantly and also delivers best wishes from everyone, warning you that they’ll come by in the following days. You flinch.

“No way, I’m not talking to anyone else until I’ve had a bath!” you complain, untucking your daughter who is at last done drinking.

“Healthy appetite.” You remark, then turn to Steve after exchanging a look with Bucky. “Wanna hold her?”

Steve is, predictably, uneasy, afraid he’ll break such a fragile little thing. Bucky was the same at first – now he can’t seem to let go, and even you initially thought that a newborn looked just so incredibly breakable, but they’re much studier than they look, you assure Steve, and gently place the once again content infant in her godfather’s strong arms. She crinkles her nose, then gives a wide yawn and is out like a light.

“You’ll get the hang of it.” Bucky assures his best friend, still rocking gently on the balls of his feet, and the image of those two standing side by side like that is just too precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, what will the babies be called?  
> I wanted to leave it open so every reader could fill in their own choices :)  
> Sorry for making reader go through such long and arduous labor :/


	7. Announcement

Hello dears!

By popular demand and because you're all apparently really into babies and Bucky being happy, this is now the first part of a series, the sequel to which will begin shortly. Hoping to see you all there. Cheers!


End file.
